Ed
Ed is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the strongest and the least intelligent member of the Eds. Appearance Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut (making it appear black), a black unibrow, and turquoise eyes (as seen in "The Luck of the Ed"). He is usually seen wearing purple/blue pants, large black shoes, and a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive/green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. He always wears it no matter the climate. His jacket is often filled with rotting produce and/or old candy. In general, Ed's appearance matches his personality, though he is portrayed to have clever ideas in some episodes. Personality Ed is kind, good-natured, and happy-go-lucky with a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone he encounters. He is the type of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Ed is also very absent-minded and naive, making him the perfect candidate for Eddy to help him with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions them. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy despite being the workhorse for almost all of Eddy's scams. However, Ed is often the subject of abuse by his younger sister Sarah. He always fears Sarah when she gets him in the palm of her hand. Even though she torments him a lot, he still loves Sarah dearly and does his best to protect her and make her feel happy. Ed is a loyal fan of low-budget horror movies and comic books, but often misinterprets them as reality. He is an animal lover as well, with chickens being his favorite animals, a running gag throughout the series. His love of chickens sees him often attempting to borrow those belonging to Rolf, and he once even ignored a Jawbreaker giveaway mere feet away from the candy store in order to dive into a gigantic chicken drive. He has also displayed a selective affinity for music, as he was unable to play the violin when his mother commanded him to but was able to play the flute excellently in "Who's Minding the Ed?" Ed also enjoys certain foods, most notably buttered toast and gravy, as the unused bathtub in his bedroom is filled with the latter. Other foods that Ed likes are pudding skin and Chunky Puffs. Some examples of what Ed doesn't like are vegetables and soap, meaning he does not lead a basic healthy life, much to the chagrin of the more hygienic Edd. Even so, he doesn't seem to suffer physically under his low maintenance life style. Although Ed is a very childlike and loving character who will easily hug, kiss, or playfully interact with other characters, the Kanker Sisters are a rare exception for him. The equally loving May Kanker is often left standing. Ed is a loyal friend who sticks by his friends as much as he possibly can. Family Ed does not seem to have a noteworthy relationship with any member of his family, as his father usually seems uninterested and his mother often chooses Sarah's side over his. Even though Ed's parents have never been fully seen on screen, Ed's remarks and Sarah's threats give a decent impression as to what their household is like. It is also made clear that Sarah is spoiled and Ed often gets the blame for any problem that occurs in or around the house. Nevertheless, Ed surprisingly cares a lot about Sarah. Known Family Members: *Ed's aunt (her arm was briefly seen in "Mission Ed-Possible.") *Ed's father *Ed's mother (seen as Jonny during Ed's nightmare in "Rock-a-Bye Ed.") *Sarah Young Ed Toddler Ed was first seen in "Every Which Way But Ed," wearing only his red-and-white shirt and a diaper. He had one big tooth and a long strand of hair. He proved himself to be incredibly strong at a young age, being able to lift an entire house very easily. In addition, Ed is shown to have the pica-like behavior he has in the present day as he ate an entire television set as part of Eddy's Bottomwess Ed scam. Even though Ed is supposed to be a toddler, he is noticeably tall. Toddler Ed was also seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed got shocked by the electric gum that Eddy offered to him in the prank factory scene. Old Ed Old Ed was first seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It." He still wears the same clothes he always did, but is much older. He is bald, has a white bushy eyebrow, and a long white beard with a mouse trap stuck to it. He uses a walker to help get around and apparently suffers from an uncontrollable colon. His intelligence has made no improvement at this age. In a deleted scene, it was shown that he was married to May Kanker. Old Ed was also seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Ed got shocked by the electric gum that Eddy offered to him in the prank factory scene. Ed in FusionFall While Ed and Edd are absent in the future world, Eddy tells the player that "Big Ed isn't around," but doesn't mention why, or where he has gone to, implying his death. In the past world Ed can be found at Mt. Blackhead, having wound up there after escaping pursuit from May Kanker. Alter Egos *Average Joe *Ed the Elf *Ed the Great *Edzilla *King Tuckyershirtin *Lothar *Nugget the Gnome *Peach Creek Cobbler *Snuggle-me-Ed *The Claw Quotes *'Ed': stomach growls "Eddy!" jumps onto Eddy Eddy: "You're giving me a hernia, Ed!" Ed: "It sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the belly of Hades!" Eddy: "Get off me!" Ed off him "That's your belly." Ed: "Huh-huh. I'm hungry." "An Ed Too Many" ---- *'Ed': "I love canoes." "Oath to an Ed" ---- *'Ed': "Canadians are weird." "Know it All Ed" ---- *'Ed': "I was a moose once." "Know it All Ed " ---- *'Eddy': phone ringing "A pledge!" answers "Ed Telethon!" Ed: around in the fridge "Eddy, do you keep donations in the fridge?" furiously hangs up "Hands Across Ed" ---- *'Eddy': phone ring and answers "Ed Telethon!" Ed: under the house "Are donations bigger than a breadbox?" furiously hangs up "Hands Across Ed " ---- *'Ed': impersonating [[Eddy]] "I have caused discomfort, 'cuz I'm Eddy!" "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" ---- *'Ed': a clod of dirt above his head "Boing! It's a lightbulb! Boing!" "It Came From Outer Ed" ---- *'Eddy': fear when noticing that the Eds are about to crash into the Kankers "KANKERS!!" Ed: and literally in extreme closeup "EXTREME CLOSEUP!!" "Don't Rain on My Ed" ---- *'Ed: "What do you do when you live in a shoe and you ain't got no sole?" "One of Those Eds" ---- *'Ed': "AWAY WITH YOU, UNWANTED PESTERERS!" '''Sarah': "ED! You listen to me, mister! You can't kick me out! I LIVE HERE TOO!!" Ed: "SO MOVE!!" "Little Ed Blue" ---- *'Ed': "An elephant never forgets, Double D, but I forget what the elephant remembered." "The Good Ol' Ed" ---- *'Ed': "An apple a day keeps the bus driver away, Double D!" "Stuck in Ed" ---- *'Ed': "Let's sing a song!" "Dim Lit Ed" ---- *'Ed': "FASTER, PUSSYCAT, FASTER!" "Gimme, Gimme Never Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "No problem. We, the Eds, are smarter than -" Ed: "Onions?" Eddy:"No, Ed. We're smarter than -" Ed: "Buttered toast? A bus driver?" "Eds-Aggerate" ---- *'Ed': "My name is Ed! CHEESE AND MACARONI!" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show ---- *'Ed': "I found my sensitive side, and it has a rash." "High Heeled Ed" Trivia *Ed's hair color is red/ginger, as seen in "Over Your Ed." *Ed's most prominent facial features are his monobrow and his lack of noticeable chin, both of which are often referenced by other characters, particularly Eddy. *Despite his horrible hygiene and noted lack of toothpaste use, Ed has noticeably white teeth, whereas other characters, such as Rolf and two of the Kanker sisters (Lee and Marie), are shown with visibly yellow teeth. *In "Smile for the Ed" , Ed's middle name is revealed to be "Horace". *In "The Luck of the Ed," it is shown that Ed's eyebrow can be removed. *Ed is the only Ed who didn't get kissed by Nazz. *Ed has been known to have multiple allergies, these being rabbits ("Flea-Bitten Ed"), dandelions ("Honor Thy Ed"), eels ("Dueling Eds") and butterscotch pudding ("All Eds Are Off"). He may also be allergic to cats as hinted in "Mission Ed-Possible." *In "Take This Ed and Shove It," Ed says that he wants to be rice when he grows up. *In "Look Into My Eds" it's revealed that Ed dreams of becoming a ballet dancer. *In "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed," it is discovered that his skull is a piece of buttered toast with two holes for eye sockets and a slice of butter for the nose. But in "Flea-Bitten Ed," when Edd x-rays him, he is shown to have a normal skull, but with a bone where his eyebrow should be. In "Cool Hand Ed" he is shown with a small brain, a bandage, a spoon, and a crushed soda can inside his head. *Ed has Acrophobia (a fear of heights), which is notably shown in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed," "Virt-Ed-Go," "Gimme, Gimme Never Ed," and the Big Picture Show. *Ed is afraid of soap as shown in "Once Upon an Ed" and "Run for your Ed," however he had no problem with soap in "Over Your Ed." *Only 3 characters have managed to make Ed mad: namely Jonny 2x4, Sarah, and Eddy's Brother (if the episode "Little Ed Blue" isn't counted). *Ed has only thought up one scam in the entire series, which turned out to be a curse copied from a comic book in "It Came From Outer Ed." *Ed can perfectly play the flute ("Who's Minding the Ed?") and the saxophone ("Smile for the Ed"), yet was forced to play the violin by his parents ("Pain in the Ed"). *According to himself in "Over Your Ed," Ed's height is 5'9, which is the average height of an adult American male, but is tall for his age. *While Ed can be friendly and nice, he can become angry, aggressive, and/or crazy if any of the following happens to him: **If a pebble gets stuck in his shoe (as shown in "Little Ed Blue"). **If he is interrupted while he is watching the Eight Hour Monster Movie Marathon" (as shown in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?"). **If he has watched too many monster movies in a row for too long (as shown in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw). **If he hasn't had gravy for a very long period of time (as shown in "All Eds are Off"). **If his eyebrow is stolen and used for blackmail at the risk of losing it (as shown in "Luck of the Ed"). *Ed revealed in "Who, What, Where, Ed" that he used to have braces. *In "X Marks the Ed" it was revealed that Ed is afraid of wigs, yet in "A Boy and His Ed" he was wearing a clown wig (and even asked to keep it), and in "Quick Shot Ed" he was forced to wear a wig by the Kankers and showed no ill effects. In addition, in the comic "Sugar, Spice, Ed" he wore a woman's wig (as did Edd and Eddy). **He could mean that he's scared of wigs on someone other than himself, which could've been a consequence of the events in "Quick Shot Ed". *Ed sleepwalks and sleepeats, as shown in "A Glass of Warm Ed" and "Run for your Ed." *Ed has a pet turtle, as seen in "Ready, Set... Ed!" "From Here to Ed," and "Run Ed Run." *Ed got an A for history on his report card in "Mission Ed-Possible." However, in an earlier shot it showed that his report card said F on everything, making this an animation error. *Ed once had seagulls trapped under his bed in "Ready, Set... Ed!" Some of their names were "Penelope," "Edmund," and "Nestor." *In "Scrambled Ed", it was shown that Ed has a collection of sponges, and hides them in his wall. They reappear in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show ''where he threw them into the wind while preparing to leave the Cul-de-Sac. *He has at least four lucky charms. *Ed can lift a house with one or two hands, as seen in ''"Cry Ed" and "Every Which Way But Ed." *Danny Antonucci has said that Ed is based on his easily distracted, oft-daydreaming, dysfunctional side that was always focusing on something else while in the middle of an activity. *He gets gas when he eats strudel ("No Speak Da Ed"). *He is a talented artist as seen in multiple episodes. Gallery Ed model.jpg|Concept art of Ed. ed 3.png|Ed. Ed 2.png|Another shot of Ed. Ed's Full Shot.png|Ed smiling. Classic_Ed.png|Classic Ed. Vlcsnap-2016-07-15-09h54m33s751.png|Ed with Rolf's hair. Vlcsnap-2017-02-24-15h41m22s692.png|Ed in a dish with no clothes on. Ed brainiac.png|The boomerang's effect on Ed. Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h36m49s185.png|"I have caused discomfort, 'cause I'm Eddy!" Vlcsnap-1831781.png|Now how is he supposed to make funny faces? Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-14h39m05s206.png|''The Gravy Inquirer. Vlcsnap-2017-06-18-11h54m27s621.png|Ed's transformation in the ''Big Picture Show. Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h57m31s849.png|Edzilla. Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h11m50s655.png|Ed and Edd as The Cents. Vlcsnap-2014-04-06-12h12m18s64.png|Ed's brain. Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-14h45m32s512.png|Cool Ed. Nano32.png|The Ed nano from FusionFall. Fusion_Ed.jpg|Fusion Ed from FusionFall. Ed.png|Ed at his post in FusionFall. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h46m54s425.png|Sinister Ed. Beware! Vlcsnap-2017-02-24-15h44m04s049.png|Ed loves chickens. Vlcsnap-2017-03-19-15h50m12s846.png|Static electricity turns Ed's eyebrow electric. Vlcsnap-2016-09-12-07h59m11s856.png|This is why you should never give Ed a fountain pen. Ed on TV.png|Ed's on TV! Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h13m26s951.png|"Then I gazed at the stars!" Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-13h12m55s459.png|Lumpy can fly! Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-11h35m44s648.png|Ed as an elf. Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-08h40m54s866.png|Revealing a beetle pinching his tongue. Vlcsnap-2014-01-16-12h30m18s95.png|"Uh guys, I think I glued my head to the table!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h38m25s88.png|Ed the village idiot Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-10h34m48s651.png|Ed's baby picture. Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h51m16s44.png|"EXTREME CLOSEUP!!!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h25m20s479.png|"Do you think they'll like peanut butter?" Who What Where Ed - Trade6.png|Lumpy the artist. Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-11h28m03s013.png|Ed finds some bubble wrap. Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-19h22m56s36.png|Ed shaking up three soda cans. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h55m26s945.png|Ed's Berserker mode. Vlcsnap-2015-12-02-22h53m47s690.png|Ed using a telescope. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h19m40s321.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Ed blowing Tea Horn.png|Ed goofing off. Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-15h51m26s461.png|This is far too big to be Ed's brain. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h57m36s21.png|Ed, ready for a job interview. gFHXj0n.gif|Havin' fun, Ed? Vlcsnap-2017-02-24-15h38m00s543.png|Just...Ed. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h50m07s82.png|Ed as the mascot of the Peach Creek Cobblers. Ed football uniform.jpg|Ed in his football uniform. Vlcsnap-2013-09-03-17h38m14s117.png|Ed as a hot dog. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h56m38s224.png|"Is that a doggie treat?" Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-11h38m05s535.png|"Fah-laky!" Whowhatwherewhy.png|"Who? What? Where? Why?!" Ed's weird clothing.png|Wrong outfit. Vlcsnap-2017-02-24-15h48m59s583.png|"I got it! I got it!" Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h28m18s895.png|Ed after watching a bunch of movies. 7E78D28A-D91D-402E-82F4-F3C4747A0A76 zpspjvn4nm3.JPG|"Bug?! GET IT OFF!" Ed as The Cyclops.png|Ed the Cyclops. Vlcsnap-2016-07-15-09h58m03s862.png|An ear of corn, straight from his ear. Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-10h57m00s081.png|Ed depicting a car accident. EdStandingUp.png|"And don't even think about any lovey-dovey stuff!" Ghost Ed.png|Ed the ghost. Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h36m43s331.png|Ed as a snake charmer. Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h32m49s582.png|Oatfish Ed-Boy. Vlcsnap-2016-12-15-09h40m10s135.png|Ed's rather lacking hygiene. Vlcsnap-2016-12-15-09h42m42s109.png|Sand in Ed's ear. Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h30m03s529.png|Ed imitating Eddy. Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-14h39m27s710.png|"I am dead from the neck up!" Beaten_Ed.jpg|A beaten Ed in the movie. Ed Muffler.jpg|Ed stuck in a muffler. Ed Flying Through Air.jpg|Sunflowers can be substitutes to helicopters, Ed? Ed Hold His Shirt In Mouth.jpg|"Ed, drumroll, please?" Ed Mallet with Dry Brush.jpg|Ed hitting himself with a mallet. Ed Bites Eddy - Screaming.jpg|"Crocodile attack!" Ed as Suitcase.jpg|Suitcase Ed. Ed As Suitcase Mouthopen.jpg|"I will chomp you!" Ed Covered in Quicksand.jpg|"Because sinks are Mother Nature's own cereal bowl!" Ed With Rock Pillow Blanket.jpg|"Ahh, comfy." Burned - Ed.jpg|"Pink belly!" Gym - Ed.jpg|Ed's gym attire. Face Caved - Ed.jpg|"Yum! Relish!" Food Splatter - Ed.jpg|Ed after The Cafeteria Battle. Splashed - Ed.jpg|"SPIDER! Get it off! Get it off!" Skeleton-Ed.jpg|"Boy, am I parched!" Train-Ed.jpg|Mr. Railroad "Rumpy" Rump, conductor of the "Elephant choo-choo". Beaten-Ed.jpg|Ed after he gets hit by a pricker bush. Rolf's Hair-Ed.jpg|"You may now thank Rolf for embellishing that chicken posterior you call a head." Old_Ed_Front_and_Back.jpg|Old Ed. Ed as Gnome.jpg|Gnome Ed. Inflated Head.jpg|"Gee, nice head, Ed." Face Smash.jpg|Ed gets thrown into the door by Eddy. Suffed in Bin - Ed.jpg|Ed gets stuffed in a bin. Nurse-Ed.jpg|Nurse Ed. Needle Through Head.jpg|"NEEDLE BRAIN! OUCH!!" Lollipop-Ed.jpg|"A good buttock finds its own bench, Eddy." See also *Ed's Lucky Charms *Ed and Sarah's House *Ed's Dream World *Ed's Freezer Experiment *Gravy *The Eds *Edd *Eddy Category:Characters Category:The Eds